


AKATSUKI | SAMO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24127387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "Until my body perishes and my life disappears, I will keep cherishing this love forever."After birth, each and every infant is given a piece of glass from the mirror of fate to hold onto for the rest of their living. There, their future is being reflected and starts shining when their true love is near.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 8





	AKATSUKI | SAMO

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by BABYMETAL's Akatsuki (紅月アカツキ)

Waves crushed against the sore, pulling some sand back inside the crystal clear waters of the sea painfully slow as the sky tinted in orange hues let go of it's shiny crown - the sun. Another day had passed by, friendly welcoming the night with it's mysterious and playful moon and stars that would peak through the thickness of the clouds and the sky, but would never fully reveal themselves.

Two women laid in the golden mattress, the silky and not so cold sand of the beach - once the sun fell asleep, the ground breathed and moaned, relieved of the hot beams that tortured it all day long - hands all over each other. The raven head was face down, exposed back turned to the woman shivering above her while said woman, drew patterns with the pads of her fingers, littered with sand, against the fair skin of the raven's back.

"Do you think I'm wasting my life?" asked the older of the two, shivering from the touch of the blonde "I mean, my future is planned out already. Fate has decided what I have to do, who to be with."

Momo sighed, her own fingers skimming across her piece of the mirror of fate. She, as well as everyone, was given one at the early age of one and gradually, through it, her future was being placed together. Piece by piece like a puzzle, Momo could see her future building in front of her eyes.

"My piece, it shone so long ago, but for some reason I can't bring myself to connect it with my soulmate." she continued, closing her eyes to enjoy the touch of the blonde and giggled a little "That tickles!"

Sana, the blonde, silently dragged her finger down Momo's spine. Her own piece of the mirror abandoned by her side, blue eyes checking it once in a while to see if it'll shine. Shine for the person she dreamed her whole life it would.

"Sana, are you listening to me?" the raven head turned, a silly smile painted across her face when the younger stared "You're never this quiet."

Handing Momo t-shirt to wear, Sana ran her finger's through her hair. She sighed and laid back, carefully watching the twins, the sun and the moom, swap places.

"I know, it's just that I'm not her." the woman mumbled, feet sinking deep into the sand.

"Her?" Momo questioned, being the one to turn now. Her red orbs met Sana's bright ones and their fingers intertwined, the older bringing the younger closer.

"Dahyun," Sana's mouth ran dry just by thinking of the younger girl. Not that she had ever done anything to her, just...steal her soulmate "I'll never be her and that's killing me!"

The raven head hummed, the sound of the waves and the salty smell bringing her at peace. The two had spent so much time on that beach ever since they were little, from surfing, searching for octopuses to roast, to camping there for the whole night of their birthdays just to see and react to another part of their future reflect into the piece of the mirror of fate.

"Sana, I love you." it wasn't the first time Momo had confessed "The mirror reflects and determines my future, but doesn't manipulate my feelings. For now, at least."

Gliding against the darkening sky, the moon appeared. It looked alone tonight, no companions by it's side to help it shine. Something about it felt off, though it wasn't only the moon. Tonight everything felt off.

"We can't go against fate," Sana grumbled "Eventually you'll leave, you'll helplessly fall for Dahyun and connect your pieces together, your futures, and I won't be able to do anything about it."

The blonde's voice cracked, a signal of true pain that she hid behind a subtle cough. The feeling of being mistreated by the universe, fate, or whoever was behind that mirror set fire to Sana's airways. Her lungs filled up with smoke, gray and thick clouds of dissatisfaction and pain that no fire extinguisher could take away.

"Why are you so pessimistic?" the older whined "Fate could be wrong, our pieces might be glitching. Such love can never be lost, Sana."

"Stop lying to yourself. I'm so tired of trying to believe this fucking bedtime story, that the mirror will always guide us to happiness. It's clear we're being lied to, it hurts!" Sana breathed out and looked at the sky, frowning "How can a bunch of glass know what makes me happy better than my own self. I have feelings, a heart, eyes. I can see that this is what I want, what we both want."

Solitary, far away, fading, the moon screamed for help. Sana's voice echoed too loudly for it to bare and it almost exploded, tearing up as it encountered the pain of a heart's halves being torn apart. Red tears overflowed, painting the night sky for many to remember. It sobbed and wailed, blood dripping from it's shining body when the intertwined hands of the pair broke free.

"We will survive, Sana! Our love will survive for so long, through many nights like this. I just know it." Momo squealed, hands punching the sand "So, until my body perishes and life disappears, I shall keep cherishing it."

Sana pulled herself away, rushing to wipe the unwanted tears streaming down ber face. The sky dripped of red liquid, splattering all over her tanned skin. Closing her mouth to suppress another sob, the blonde reached out to her piece.

"I'm so tired of hurting, you don't understand. Not only have I loved you ever since we became friends, but I had to watch your future being perfectly planned out while mine..." she trailed off "It isn't fair and I know I should keep fighting for something better, yet I can't bring myself to do it anymore. I've fallen, I'm on the ground broken and trying to drag my own numb limbs so I can move on already. Accept that fate won't ever give me what I want. It's hard, it fucking sucks!"

In the silence, two blades shone. As sharp as they werw made to be, they could never slash through the pain and uneasiness, the thread keeping their worlds apart. One dripped of blood, lost dreams and hopes, happiness and love that if it's owner could, would've collected in a cup to keep. The other shone perfectly fine, brighter than the one across of it. Inside it, it kept anything one could desire and dripped of nothing. Sana was losing everything and Momo was losing nothing.

"Wait, Sana, the pain will go away!" the raven head called out, eyes widening and spilling of tears.

"I love you, I want you to be happy and follow your path. The one made for you to walk and connect with the one you're meant to," said Sana as she held the piece of the mirror between her fingers, bending it ever so slightly "And right now you can't, not when I'm around."

"What are you talking about?" Momo's screaming shook the moon out of it's place and caused the waves to freeze "Don't you dare break it!"

Fate sucks, Sana thought, shrugging her shoulders and bending the fragile glass just a little more.

"I'm an obstacle." she whispered, eyes locking with a figure standing by the large rocks near the water.

"Sana!"

A light flashed bright, so bright it blinded everyone around it - the moon too. However, as soon as it shone, it faded and darkness took over again. The sky was back to it's normal color and the moon on it's usual spot, glowing along with newly formed stars.

"Sana?" the older called out, disregarding the figure walking closer and holding her own peace out.

The blonde was nowhere to be found, three parts of the mirror morphing into one by just a simple touch and glowing together.

"Who are you?"

But not fot long.

"Park Jihyo," the woman mumbled "Your friend's soulmate apparently."

The pieces fell apart, splitting into three again.

"Where is she? She left after the-"

Two of them started fading, cracks adorning their surface.

"She broke it," Jihyo whispered "Her piece."

And just like that, as her heart split, so did her fate. Her future. Her everything.

"Sana is gone."


End file.
